Every Heart
by MewPainappuru
Summary: Hippo and Yuri haven't seen each other in so long, but their feelings for each other never left. With the help of a pure hearted little girl, they are given the chance to rekindle what they once had.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello readers! This is my first Mermaid Melody fanfic, and I'm quite excited to write it because I have always thought that Hippo and Yuri were such a cute couple. I hope you enjoy this story! _**I'm completely open to criticism, so please feel free to make suggestions on what I should change and how I can make this better. I live to please! Please review! I really do want to know what you think. And the sooner you review, the sooner I update! :D**__**

**__**Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody. All characters (with the exception of a few OCs) belong to their respective owners.**__**

Eri made sure to lock the front door behind her before she walked away from her small, seaside home. She hummed a song that she remembered from when she was little as she made her way to the beach. The song had been a lullaby that her mother used to sing, or at least that's what she had been told by her older sister, Miki. Eri could remember the way the song went, but she couldn't remember where she had heard it, or where she had heard it from. But Miki insisted that it was the same song that their mother sang to Eri before she went to sleep at night. Eri wished her mother was still alive so that she could confirm or deny what Miki said.

As soon as Eri arrived at the beach, she slipped off her sandals and treaded across the hot sand with her bare feet. The soft ocean breeze blew her raven hair away from her face and tickled her cheeks. Eri smiled, for the beach was her favorite place to be and it always brought joy to her face. Eri walked over to where a large pile of rocks rested right where the water met the sand. Eri liked this particular spot on the beach because she and Miki used to go there all the time. Small pools of water formed in certain spots between the rocks, and some times, small ocean creatures would end up in those pools. Eri and Miki often came and searched the small pools to see what they could find. Even though Miki no longer came, Eri still loved looking in the pools.

"Today's the day we find the magic fish," Eri said to herself. Miki used to say that to Eri every time they came to the rocks. They had been told by their elderly neighbor about a magic fish that was sure to grant a wish to anyone who found it, and since then, they had searched for it in the pools. They had found many fish, but never had it been the magic fish. Their neighbor had said that they would know that they had found the magic fish because it would be able to speak to them.

When she finally reached the rocks, she began climbing the bigger ones to find the pools. She had done this so many times that she had become an expert at it and never had any troubles. Once she found the pools, she began searching them, excited just at the thought of what she might find. By the time she decided to head home for dinner, she had found a starfish, a crab, a sea urchin, and several small fish. As started to head back, she noticed a green fish swimming in lazy circles in a pool that she had missed. She smiled down at the fish and scooped it up into the bucket she had brought with her.

"Let's get you back into the ocean," she said to the fish, carrying it over to the water.

_Please help me,_ a soft voice said. Eri stopped walking and looked around, but didn't notice anyone.

"I must be hearing things," she decided and started towards the ocean again.

_Please, don't throw me back into the water. Please help me._

"What…?" Eri said, not believing what she had just heard. She looked down at the little fish in the bucket. "I know this sounds crazy, little fish, but did you just speak to me?"

_Yes, I did. And I beg of you, please don't throw me back into the ocean. I need you to save me from this spell that I have been put under._

Eri's eyes widened. "I've finally found the magic fish!" she cheered. "If I save you, will you grant me a wish?" she asked.

_If that is what you would like._ _I will gladly grant you a wish if you are able to help me._

Eri smiled. "Alright then! I will help you. Just tell me what I have to do!" Eri was overjoyed that she finally found the legendary magic fish. She couldn't wait to tell Miki, so they could discuss what kind of wish they would make. When they were younger, they had always wished for silly things, like never ending supplies of ice cream, or to become famous. Now that the possibility of them actually having their wish granted was a reality, Eri couldn't think of a single thing that she would want to spend her wish on.

_First, you'll need to gather a few things from the beach. Do you have a second bucket that you could put things into?_

Eri nodded and held up the second bucket that she had brought with her.

_Wonderful. Put three handfuls of sand into the bucket, as well as several pretty shells. If there are any small beach rocks or a piece of coral lying around, make sure to some of them in there too._

Eri excitedly rushed around the beach, looking for shells and coral. After finding five seashells, two pieces of coral, and a small rock, she decided she had enough. She had even managed to find a piece of seaglass, which she thought was so beautiful that it just had to be included. The small fish just swam around in the bucket while Eri worked. Eri announced that she was finished and then asked what she should do next to help free her fishy friend.

_We need to go to a more secluded spot. Do you think that you could take me to your house? We'll need to set up somewhere private. You can't tell anyone what you are doing, or that you can hear me talk._

"We can go in my room," Eri said with a nod. She carefully picked up her two buckets and started walking back home. She made sure not to swing her arms while she walked so that she didn't spill the water inside of the bucket with the fish in it. She was a little sad that she wasn't going to be able to tell Miki about the fish, but she decided that she was going to make a wish that would benefit them both. That way, Miki would still be able to share in the excitement and joy in Eri's good luck.

When they entered Eri's home, the whole house was completely still and quiet. Eri knew that it meant Miki was taking a nap. She wasn't surprised though, for Miki usually napped right before dinner. Eri quietly went into her bedroom and placed the two buckets on her desk. "We'll have to be quiet so that we don't wake up my sister. She isn't feeling well, so I want her to be able to sleep."

_I understand. Don't worry, we won't make much noise. Are you ready to break the spell and free me?_

"Yes! I can't wait! Please tell me what to do!" Eri bounced up and down, unable to contain her enthusiasm. She couldn't believe her dream was coming true! She had imagined this moment so many times when she was little. And as much as she wished Miki could share the moment with her, she was still going to make the best of it.

_I need you to first make a circle around my bucket with the sand. Then place the shells, coral, and rocks around the bucket as well. Then you need to take something off your person and place it beside the bucket as well._

Eri worked as the fish spoke, her excitement growing with each second. She removed the small golden locket that hung around her neck and set it down next to the bucket just like she was asked. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she got closer to completing the spell.

_This is perfect. We're almost done. You're going to have to really focus your thoughts on setting me free. Really concentrate. Now all you have to do is repeat after me. Are you ready?"_

"I'm ready!"

_Bound to an undesirable body…_

"Bound to an undesirable body…"

_Dreams unfulfilled…_

"Dreams unfulfilled…"

_Heart still yearning…_

"Heart still yearning…"

_Until a friendly hand is outstretched…_

"Until a friendly hand is outstretched…"

_And the enchantment is broken._

"And the enchantment is broken."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared around the bucket. Eri covered her eyes, but never stopped thinking about the fish being freed from her spell. A strange wind blew around the room, whipping Eri's hair around her face. And then, as quickly as it all materialized, the wind and the and light disappeared. Eri uncovered her eyes and looked around. The bucket that the fish had been in was tipped over, but there was no water on the floor. The sand scattered a little, but it was nothing a few sweeps of a broom couldn't take care of. And, standing beside the desk, with Eri's locket in her hand, was a girl who looked only a few years older than Eri. She had long, wavy, sea green hair and bright emerald eyes.

She looked up and caught Eri's gaze and smiled. She walked forward and placed the locket into Ei's hands. "Hi," she said in a sweet voice, "my name is Yuri."

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_MistressRiruko, I'm happy to hear that you are enjoying it so far! I was a little nervous about the first chapter, but I think it should move much more smoothly from here! Awesome Rapidash, Thank you very much for both your support and your critique. I'll take your suggestion and put them to use. Hopefully this chapter is an improvement. Trace Carter, Don't worry, Hippo and Yuri will have a meeting shortly! Hope you enjoy! DarkFlameInfernal, Thank you very much! I hope it continues to please. NeneKanerva, Thank you! I hope you continue to read! _**

Two

Eri couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Her eyes were wide with curiosity and amazement. She desperately wanted to tell Miki about what had just happened, but she didn't want to wake her older sister just yet. "Yuri?" she said, repeating the strange girl's name.

Yuri nodded and her grin broadened. "Thank you so much for helping me!" she said in an excited voice, suddenly throwing her arms around the other girl, hugging her tightly. "I don't think I could have stood being a fish for another day! It was dreadfully boring."

When Eri was released, she asked, "So _you're_ the magic fish?"

"I _was_ the magic fish," Yuri corrected, wagging a finger in the younger girl's face. "But no longer! I'm finally free, thanks to my new friend." She twirled around happily, her bright red dress swirling around her. "You have no idea how happy I am. Thank you so much, uh… What's your name?"

"Eri!" she replied cheerfully. "And it was my pleasure. I was happy to help you." She smiled sweetly. "And… Not to sound selfish, especially since we just met… But, I get to have a wish now, right?" The girl's voice was hopeful and her bright blue eyes seemed to be pleading with her new friend.

Yuri stopped dancing around, her face suddenly becoming very serious. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to grant whatever wish Eri came up with, but she remembered promising to do so. She wasn't about to break her promise, especially since Eri went out of her way to return her to her human form, so Yuri nodded. "What is it that you wish for?" she asked.

Eri inhaled deeply and rocked back and forth on her heels nervously. "Well…" she said in a soft voice. "I've been thinking about it for a long time and I finally know what to wish for. It's the perfect wish, and if you can make it come true, I would be forever grateful."

"Alright then," Yuri replied, getting anxious to know what was on the raven-haired girl's mind. "What is it then? I'm not a mind reader, you know. You're going to have to actually tell me what the wish is if you expect me to grant it."

"Right, sorry…" Eri said. "Well… My older sister, Miki, has been sick for a long time now, and we don't have parents, so she is the one who looks after me. But, she has barely been able to get out of bed lately because she is so sick." Tears suddenly began to well up in Eri's eyes. "I…I just want her to be able to have fun and be happy again," she continued in a watery voice. "I don't want her to have to spend her whole life in bed. I don't care if I have to do all the housework for the rest of my life. Please, just make her better so that she doesn't have to spend every day in bed anymore," she pleaded. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and looked up at Yuri, desperation written all over her face.

Yuri's eyes widened and she wrapped her arms around her new friend, giving her a comforting hug. "That is such a beautiful thing to wish for," she whispered. "And I think I know how I can make it come true…" An idea was beginning to formulate in her mind and she hoped that it would work. She really wanted to see Eri's wish become a reality. "But I'm going to need a little time to get everything ready, is that alright?" she asked.

Eri nodded her head eagerly. "Of course it's alright! And if you need any help from me, I'll happily give it to you!"

Yuri smiled and patted the small girl's head. "I'll be sure to let you know if I need anything. Thank you once again for freeing me, Eri. You are a great friend. I will come back soon to help your sister." With that, Yuri left the house and made her way back to the beach that Eri had found her at earlier. Yuri scanned the beach, observing the few people who were still there. Because it was starting to get late, most of them were packing up and getting ready to return home. When she didn't see the person that she was looking for, she sighed sadly.

_I suppose it was silly of me to think that Hippo would just happen to be at the beach when I showed up…_ she thought. _I don't know how else to find him though… _

With a defeated sigh, Yuri sat down in the sand, drawing her knees to her chest. She looked out at the ocean as the waves crashed against the shore. On the horizon, the sun was beginning to sink, casting an orange glow in the sky. It was a beautiful scene, but she was too miserable to appreciate it. The only reason she had even wanted to become human again was so that she could find Hippo again, but it seemed like that dream wasn't going to come true. She felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes and she bit her bottom lip, willing herself not to let them fall.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice called out to her. Yuri lifted her head and saw a teenage boy with spiky red hair and sunset colored eyes walking towards her. He had a surfboard tucked under his arm and he was wearing a wetsuit. "You look a little sad," he said when he was closer to her. "Are you ok?" Yuri wasn't sure how she should answer, so she just turned away from him. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked. "I don't think I've seen you before. Do you have somewhere to stay for the night?"

Yuri suddenly realized that she had never thought about where she was going to stay while she looked for Hippo. She didn't want to burden Eri by asking to stay at her house. She had already asked for enough from her. Besides, she had a sick sister to care for. Yuri looked back at the boy and shook her head sadly.

"That's alright," he said with a smile. He stood his surfboard up in the sand and then offered his hand to her. Yuri took it shyly and he pulled her to her feet. "I have a friend who works at a hotel nearby. Why don't you come with me, and we can get you settled there until you find somewhere else to stay?" Yuri nervously nodded her head. "Great! My name is Kaito, by the way. Just follow me, and I'll take you to the Pearl Piari." He grabbed his surfboard out of the sand and signaled for her to follow him.

"My name is Yuri," she said as she trailed behind him. "Thank you for helping me." Kaito smiled and nodded in response. The hotel was not far from the beach. It took Yuri and Kaito about fifteen minutes to get there. The Pearl Piari was a simple and welcoming looking building. Yuri couldn't help but smile as she approached it, for she was already sure that she was going to be happy while staying there. Kaito leaned his surfboard against the house before he knocked loudly on the door. He opened the door without waiting for someone to respond and Yuri followed him inside.

"Yo!" he called out. "Lucia? Are you here?" He left his surfboard in the hallway while he and Yuri ventured further into the house. "Lucia?" he called again.

Suddenly, a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and large brown eyes bounded into the hallway. A large smile appeared on her face when she saw Kaito and she ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "Kaito!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" Over Kaito's shoulder, she noticed Yuri and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "And… who's that?" She couldn't help but feel like the girl was familiar, but Lucia couldn't think of where they might have met.

"This is Yuri," Kaito said, letting go of Lucia and turning to face the green-haired girl. "She's new here and needs somewhere to stay for the time being. You have room here for her, don't you?"

"Of course," Lucia said, seeming relieved that Yuri was just someone looking for housing. She smiled at the guest and bowed respectively. "Hello, Yuri. My name is Lucia and we would be happy to have you stay here at the Pear Piari. If you just give me a minute, I'll go get my big sister and she can help get you situated. Do you have any bags that I can take up for you?"

"Oh… No, I don't," Yuri replied, shaking her head. "But thank you anyway."

"No problem!" Lucia said. "I'll be right back!" She rushed off to find her older sister, leaving Kaito and Yuri alone in the hallway once again.

"Everyone here is very kind," Kaito said, recognizing that Yuri seemed a bit uneasy. "They'll really make you feel at home. Lucia's two best friends, Hanon and Rina live here as well. I'm sure you'll get along with them."

"And what about Lucia's sister?" Yuri asked.

"Nikora is great," Kaito assured her. "She'll treat you just like her own little sister."

Yuri grinned. "I can't wait to meet her then." Yuri didn't have to wait long. Lucia quickly returned with Nikora beside her. The older woman thanked Kaito for helping Yuri and then asked Yuri to follow her to the front desk. Yuri said good-bye to Kaito, thanking him once again and then followed Nikora. Lucia stayed behind in the hallway to talk to Kaito a while longer.

"Yuri, Lucia told me that you don't have any bags with you," Nikora said with a serious tone when they reached the desk. She opened up the registration book and handed it to Yuri, so she could write her admission information. "I have to wonder, do you have money to pay for your stay here?"

Yuri gasped. The thought that she was going to need money had never occurred to her. Her face fell and she sadly handed the book back to Nikora. "No…" she said in a soft voice. "I don't have any money… I'm sorry… Payment completely slipped my mind…" She sighed. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time. I'll be on my way." The young girl turned to leave, but was stopped when Nikora grabbed her arm.

"Now hold on a second," the woman said, tucking a lose strand of purple hair behind her ear. "I didn't say you were a waste of time. And, just because you don't have any money on you, doesn't mean I'm going to just turn you away and let you wander the streets." She smiled kindly. "Yuri, I don't want you to end up with no place to go. Would you be willing to work to pay off your residence here?"

"Work?" Yuri repeated. "I'm not very good at much," she admitted. "I don't know how useful I will be…"

"I'm sure we can find something," Nikora reassured her. "You could help with cleaning and any other small tasks that I need done around the hotel. And if you can think of any special talents that you have, we can put those to good use as well."

"I think I can handle doing a bit of cleaning," Yuri said slowly as she thought about it. "As for special talents, I don't think… Oh wait!" She smiled as an idea suddenly came to her. "I can play the piano! I'm actually quite good at it. If you ever want some music played during dinner, or any events that you might host, I could play for you."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Nikora replied. "It's decided then! You'll do a few chores around the hotel, as well as play piano whenever I need you too and, in return, I'll allow you to stay here. Does that sound fair to you?"

"It sounds perfect!" Yuri cheered. "Thank you so much!" She jumped up and down with excitement.

"You're welcome," Nikora said with a warm laugh. "I'll have Lucia show you to your room. Wait right here please, so I can go find her." Yuri nodded in understanding and Nikora walked away to find the blonde teen.

Yuri let out a sigh of relief, happy that she was able to make everything work out. As she was waiting for Lucia, she noticed something moving out of the corner of her eyes. She turned and was surprised to see a small penguin walking towards her. "A penguin?" she thought out loud. She crouched down and gestured for the penguin to come to her. "Come here, little penguin," she cooed. "Come on, I won't hurt you." The penguin noticed her and his eyes grew wide. He let out a little squeak of surprise and then waddled away. Yuri sighed as she watched the penguin disappear from sight and then she stood up again. Lucia appeared soon after and led Yuri to her new room.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Trace Carter, I'm happy to hear that your enjoying it! However, regarding your question, we're just going to have to wait and find out ;) MistressRiruko, Hehehe... Thank very much! I hope you continue to enjoy reading! And I hope Satoshi grows to like it as well. He's always welcome to do a cameo appearance if he would like! _**

Three

Hippo paced back and forth unable to wrap his mind around the fact that Yuri was at the Pearl Piari. He'd never imagined that he would see Yuri again, much less in his own home. His heart was still pounding painfully against his chest from his surprise encounter with her. He scratched his head, wondering what she could possibly be doing there. He hoped that she wasn't there to search for the Mermaid Princesses. He would hate to have to fight against her again to keep Lucia and her friends safe. But he _would _if he needed to. He would do anything to keep Lucia and the other Mermaid Princesses safe.

However, Hippo noticed that Yuri didn't look the way she used to when Gaito would send her on missions. Her gaze was no longer hard and cold. Her eyes were much softer and kinder. She didn't smirk, as if she knew a secret plan. Her smile was genuine and innocent. Her voice was sugary and cheery, much like it had when the two of them would spend time together in the shed on the beach. He smiled slightly, remembering the way she had made him feel. He remembered how hard he had worked to buy the slippers for her because he knew how much she would like them, and how beautiful she would look while wearing them. He couldn't help but wonder if she still had those shoes. Or had she gotten rid of them after he declared that he never wanted to see her again?

Hippo frowned as he reminisced how much it had hurt him to tell her that he never wanted to see her again. His chest tightened painfully, and his pounding heart had only made it hurt even more. He had cried until he literally couldn't cry any longer. His eyes stung and his head ached from all the tears he had shed. He had assured the girls that it was the right thing to do, but he questioned the truth behind those words so many times since then. He often wondered if there had been another option. If there was some way that he and Yuri could have stayed together, while keeping the Mermaid Princesses safe at the same time. Such thoughts plagued his mind even now.

Hippo let out a sigh, unable to come up with any good reasons for her arrival. Gaito had been defeated and she was under the impression that Hippo never wanted to see her again. So what was her motive? He wondered if Lucia would have any ideas. While he couldn't imagine Lucia coming up with something he didn't already think of, he decided to give her a chance anyway. In the end, it couldn't hurt to ask her. He waddled out into the hallway and looked around; making sure Yuri was nowhere to be seen. When he was satisfied that he was alone, he ran as fast as his tiny feet would take him towards the blonde's bedroom.

"Lucia!" he cried out, sending the door flying open as he burst into the room. "Lucia, we have a terrible emergency!"

Lucia had been talking to Hanon and Rina, who were also in the room, when Hippo burst in. Startled, Lucia and Hanon let out small screams and each threw a pillow at Hippo, causing the little penguin to fall with a grunt. Their faces flushed as they realized who she had just assaulted. Lucia slid off her bed and walked over to Hippo, lifting the pillows off of him. "Sorry about that, Hippo," she said sheepishly. "You scared me though. You shouldn't just barge into people's bedrooms, you know."

Hippo pushed himself to his feet and brushed himself off. "Now's not the time for a lecture on manners," he replied, his voice frantic. "We have a huge problem, and you need to take care of it right now!"

Lucia raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to the right. "What do you mean?" she asked. "What problem?" Hanon and Rina moved closer as well, interested in what the penguin had to say.

"It's about Yuri! Why is she here?" Hippo's eyes were wide with concern. He was speaking quickly and hysterically.

"Yuri?" Lucia repeated. "She's our new guest. Why would-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she suddenly realized why Hippo was so upset. She clapped her hands over her mouth and her eyes widened. "I knew she looked familiar," she whispered into her hands. She dropped to her knees in front of Hippo and threw her arms around his small body. "Oh, Hippo, I'm so sorry! I didn't recognize her at first…" The other two girls gasped as they made the same realization.

Hippo sighed and squirmed out of Lucia's embrace. "It's alright…" he said in a quiet voice. "I just never thought that I would see her again…"

"You have to talk to her!" Hanon insisted with a brief nod. "Now that you have that chance to see her again, you just have to talk to her! I know she'd be very happy to see you again." She looked at Lucia, who also nodded. Hanon, still under the impression that she was an expert at love, grinned. "And once the two of you reunite, you can happily be in love. Since Gaito is no longer around, Yuri has no reason to want to hurt us. So you can pursue a relationship with her!"

Hippo shook his head. "I don't think I can do that," he said sadly. "What if she doesn't want to see me, or what if she's forgotten me? I don't think I could handle that. It would hurt too much."

Rina smiled sympathetically at the small penguin and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hippo… Yuri loved you very much. I highly doubt that she has forgotten you or wouldn't want to see you," she said wisely. She gave his head a gentle pat. "It might be best to talk to her again, even if you're scared. It's much better to face things head-on and confront your fears, rather than constantly hide from them. Talk to her and see what happens. If she truly loved you, she'll be happy to see you, even if you _did_ leave each other on bad terms."

"If it really worries you so much, then we will investigate for you!" Lucia exclaimed, standing swiftly. She rushed to the door and motioned for Hanon and Rina to follow her, which they did. Before they walked out, she turned around and winked at Hippo. "Don't worry," she said in a cheery voice. "You and Yuri will be back together before you know it!" And before Hippo could protest, the three teens disappeared down the hall.

Hippo slumped to the floor and hugged a pillow to his chest. He was terrified to find out what Lucia, Hanon, and Rina would get Yuri to say, yet he couldn't wait at the same time. He was eager for them to return saying that Yuri still loved him and would want nothing more than to see him right now. He only hoped that the girls wouldn't torment Yuri too much… He groaned as he thought about them interrogating her on her love life and her feelings. He pressed his face into the pillow and grumbled, "I'm doomed…"

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I apologize that it has been so long since I last updated, but I've finally come back! :DD So I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story, despite my absence, and for everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing. You guys are the reason I continue to do this. Thank you so much to everyone who has praised this story. It truly means a lot to me. MistressRiruko, We could definitely work out some kind of cameo for Satoshi. It would be fun! AnimeIsMyLife and SolluxStuck, I know that they see Yuri again in the second season, but I'm sort of disregarding that. I suppose you could consider this story to be an AU. **_

Four

Yuri was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees. She looked out the window and was able to see the beach in the distance. The moon was shining brightly in the inky black sky, its ivory light illuminating the cobalt waves as they crashed onto the shore. If she looked closely, she could see a couple walking along the shore. Yuri sighed sadly, her mind plagued with thoughts of Eri's wish. She had no idea how she was going to help the other girl when she couldn't even find Hippo. She felt useless and her chest tightened with sadness. A sudden knock at her door made Yuri jumped and turn to see who had come to see her.

The door slowly opened and Lucia popped her head in. "Hey, Yuri," she said a in a gentle voice. "Are you busy?"

Yuri shook her head. "Not at all," she said, giving the other girl a small smile. "Would you like to come in?"

"Hanon and Rina are with me. Is that alright?" Lucia asked, opening the door a bit wider so that her friends could be seen as well. Hanon and Rina both waved and smiled.

"Oh… That's fine with me," Yuri replied with a nod. "Come on in." She smiled warmly at the three of them as they walked into the room. Lucia shut the door and they sat down on the bed beside Yuri. "What's going on?" Yuri asked, tilting her head slightly to the side and staring at them with wide, curious eyes.

"We just wanted to welcome you to the Pearl Piari and let you know that we want to become friends," Lucia said, only half lying to her. It was true that Lucia wanted to befriend the girl, but her main mission was to find out about Hippo. However, she was almost positive that asking about Hippo so forwardly would not sit well with the young teen, so she decided to take a different approach.

"That's right," Hanon agreed with a big smile and a playful wink. "So we wanted to find out all about you! That's how people really become friends."

Yuri blushed a bit and twirled the ends of her hair. "I'm really not that interesting," she insisted sheepishly. She was a little nervous about talking to herself. She didn't want them to find out about Gaito and then think badly about her. But she didn't want to reject them either and make them believe that she didn't want to be their friend, because that wasn't true at all. In fact, she wanted more than anything for them to like her and consider her to be their friend. She didn't know anyone except Hippo and Eri in the human world, and if she was going to stay in this form, she wanted to meet more people.

"You don't have to share anything that makes you uncomfortable," Rina assured her sincerely, laying a warm hand on Yuri's. "If there's something you don't want to talk to, just say so. We'll understand."

Yuri gave her a small smile and nodded. "Thank you. I just… I don't really have much to say. Like I said, I'm not very interesting." She tapped her finger against her chin as she thought of what to say. "Well, I really like piano, and I like to think that I have quite a bit of talent…" She giggled a bit timidly. "In fact, playing the piano for the guests is going to be one of my jobs while I'm staying here. I'm actually really looking forward to it."

"That's wonderful Yuri!" Lucia exclaimed with a bright smile. "I'm sure the guests will really enjoy hearing you play. Usually we just play music over the radio, so a live performance will be a great change."

"That's all really nice," Hanon said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "but let's talk about something a little more interesting, hm?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously and she winked again.

"Um… Hanon…" Rina said a little nervously, positive that she knew where her friend was going with this idea. "I don't think Yuri is quite comfortable enough yet-"

"Interesting?" Yuri repeated, her eyes widening a bit. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at Hanon. "What do you mean by 'interesting'?"

"Let's talk about love!" Hanon cried, throwing her arms in the air. "Is there someone special in your life, Yuri? A boyfriend, maybe? Or a secret crush?" She leaned in closer to Yuri, searching the other girl's eyes for some sort of answer to her questions.

Yuri's cheeks flushed and she dropped her gaze to her lap. Her eyes had taken on a sad look and her hands clenched into small fists. "Love…" she whispered, more to herself than to the other girls in the room. Instantly, visions of the blonde boy she had met on the beach flashed in her mind. _Hippo… _He had been so sweet to her. He'd help heal her heart after it had been broken by Gaito. He was perfect… But of course, there was a catch. He was an ally of the mermaid princesses, and therefore, the two of them were considered enemies. It had pained her so much to have to say goodbye to him, but… She knew it had to be done. Still… He was the reason she was here now. She had come back to find him, to make up for everything.

"Yuri?" Lucia said in a soft voice, waving her hand in front of Yuri's face. "Are you ok? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…" The blonde's eyes were wide with concern for the other girl.

Yuri met Lucia's gaze and gave a small smile. "Oh… Sorry… I guess I let myself get lost in thought. No… I'm alright…" She shifted in her seat, making herself a bit more comfortable and sighed. "Well… I don't have a boyfriend… Not really, I mean. It's kind of complicated." She strained her brained to try and come up with a way to explain her situation without bringing up Gaito or the mermaid princesses. "There was a boy I liked… But we, uh… We couldn't really be together because our… _families_… didn't really get along."

"It's just like Romeo and Juliet!" Hanon cried out, her eyes wide and wistful.

Yuri laughed a bit uncomfortably. "Yes… I suppose so… Well, the last time we saw each other, we kind of left on bad terms. He was very upset with me for something and… And he told me he didn't want to see me ever again." She swallowed a lump in her throat while tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to cry, but she hated thinking about that night. It still hurt more than she cared to admit.

Lucia was suddenly filled with guilt. She was sorry she ever thought to talk to Yuri about this… Despite the fact that they had once been enemies, she hated to see the other girl like this. It was heart breaking. But, she knew that Hippo still had feelings for her, and in order to help her friend, she needed proof that Yuri still loved him too. Part of her was saying that the glassiness of Yuri's eyes was proof enough, but Lucia needed to hear the words. She needed to be one hundred percent positive.

"I know that he said he didn't want to see me again," Yuri continued, her voice a bit higher now. Her emotions were getting the best of her, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She'd already started the story. She might as well finish it now. "But a lot of time has passed since then, and I really want to try again with him. I… I love him very much, and I just want him to know that…" A few tears slipped down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry…" she said, giving them a sad smile. "I don't mean to cry… It's just very important that I find him again. I need to tell him how I feel, even if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Oh! But I'm sure he still loves you very much!" Hanon cried out, unable to contain the outburst. "In fact, I know-" She was suddenly cut off as Lucia tackled her to the ground, clapping her hands over Hanon's mouth to shut her up.

Rina sighed and looked at Yuri. "Listen, Yuri… I think it's very brave of you to want to find this boy again. You're very strong for following your heart." She smiled warmly, patting the smaller girl's hand. "If it's meant to be, then you two will cross paths again and he will return your feelings. If not, you will find someone else who will be even more special than this guy. Either way, you have to do what you feel is best and do what makes you happy. Do you understand?"

Yuri sniffled and wiped at her eyes again. Rina gave off such a maternal or older sister feeling. She looked at the younger girl with such compassion and understanding, and it filled Yuri with warmth. "Yes… I understand. Thank you, Rina," she said in a soft voice. She glanced down at Lucia and Hanon, who were still on the floor, and let out a watery giggle. "I'm sorry you guys, but I'm really tired now. Do you mind letting me get some rest? We can talk some more tomorrow, if you would like." Her head was pounding from the overwhelming emotions that were swirling around inside her at the moment, and sleep sounded amazing at the moment.

"Oh, it's fine!" Lucia assured her, pushing herself off the floor before helping Hanon up as well. "We should probably head to bed soon anyway, since we have to get up early for work. But we would definitely love to talk with you some more tomorrow. Whenever we all have free time, maybe we can go down to the beach for a little while and hang out there."

"Lucia just wants to watch Kaito practice his surfing," Hanon said rolling her eyes as a teasing smirk pulled at her lips. She loved spending her days on the beach though, so she wasn't actually opposed to the idea.

"That sounds like fun," Yuri agreed before yawning. She covered her mouth and let out a small sigh. "Thanks again for stopping by to see me. It makes me feel so happy and welcomed to know that I will be working and staying with such nice people." It really was a comfort to her. She wasn't exactly good at making friends, having spent most of her life as either a fish or an underling for Gaito. Perhaps, if they became close enough friends, these girls could help her find Hippo…

"Don't mention it," Rina said, standing up and stretching her back. "We'll see you in the morning, Yuri. If you need anything, don't hesitate to come get one of us. We're more than happy to help."

"Nikora is always there for you if you need her too," Lucia added with a wide smile. She and Hanon gave Yuri a thumbs up. "Have a goodnight, Yuri."

"I hope you three have a good night as well," Yuri replied as the three girls walked towards the door. She watched them slip out of the room, and once the door shut behind them, she allowed her smile to fade. She turned her head and glanced out the window again. The sight of the beach caused an empty feeling to return to her. She could spot the exact location on the beach where she last spoke to Hippo. Where he told her that he never wanted to speak to her again… Her stomach flipped and she quickly turned away from the window. With a sigh, she reached over to the nightstand beside her bed and turned off the lamp that lit the room. Then she snuggled under her blankets, curling up into a tight ball and closed her eyes. Sleep couldn't come quick enough.

_**I'm really interested in what you have to say and what you think will happen. Also, suggestions are always welcome! Please, tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


End file.
